1. Field of the Invention
The cephalosporins of the present invention possess the usual attributes of such compounds and are particularly useful in the treatment of bacterial infections by parenteral administration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Early issued disclosures of 3-thiolated cephalosporins in which the 7-substituent is 7-mandelamido (7-.alpha.-hydroxyphenylacetamido) are found, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,021, Farmdoc 60837U, U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,801, Great Britain Pat. No. 1,328,340 (Farmdoc 38983T), U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,775, Japan Kokai No. 4844293 (Farmdoc 55334U) and in Hoover et al., J. Med. Chem. 17(1), 34-41 (1974) and Wick et al., Antimicrobial Ag. Chemo., 1(3), 221-234 (1972).
Later such compounds are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,812,116, 3,814,754, 3,821,207, 3,840,531, 3,855,213, 3,868,369, 3,884,914, 3,903,278, 3,910,900, 3,928,334, 3,928,335, 3,928,336, 3,928,337, 3,928,592, 3,933,808, 3,946,005, 3,950,330 and 3,957,768 and U.S. published patent application Ser. No. B 473,040.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,623 (and, for example, also U.K. Pat. No. 1,295,841 and West Germany Pat. No. 1,953,861) discloses specifically and with working details the preparation of 2-mercapto-1,3,4-thiadiazole-5-acetic acid and its conversion to 7-(1H-tetrazol-1-ylacetamido)-3-(5-carboxymethyl-1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-ylthio methyl)-3-cephem-4-carboxylic acid which is also disclosed in West Germany Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,262,262.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,883,520 and 3,931,160 and Farmdoc Abstract 22850W make reference to 3-heterocyclicthiomethyl cephalosporins containing a number of substituents (including carboxyl) on the numerous heterocycles included but these references are completely general in nature and include no physical constants, yields, methods of synthesis or the like and do not even name any such compound containing a carboxyl substituent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,336 provides a review of much of the older cephalosporin art.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,813,391, 3,814,755, 3,907,786 and 3,946,000 disclose cephalosporins containing various fused ring bicyclic thiols.
Farmdoc abstract 18830X discloses compounds of the formula ##STR1## (where R.sup.1 = acyl or H; R.sup.3 = H or methoxy; n = 1-9).